


Let My Love In Baby

by Local_Cringe_Con



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Cheering Up, Fluff, Multi, Oneshot, Romance, Sadness, Sweet, TMNT2012, boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Cringe_Con/pseuds/Local_Cringe_Con
Summary: Raphael is always here for you no matter what.





	Let My Love In Baby

(Y/N) hasn’t come by the lair yet and they always do even when they have school work to do. Raphael, (Y/N)’s boyfriend and best friend is currently freaking out.

”What if they’re hurt, what if shredder got them, what if....” he started to trail off now.

”Raph, you gotta stay calm man, they’ll come maybe they have something to do at home.” Donnie tries to reason but Raphael isn’t listening.

”You don’t get how serious this is!!” 

“Look Raph I know you you love them but sometimes you can over think and that’s not healthy.”

”Don’t sit there and tell lies Donnie, I do NOT over think!”

”Well you sure do have a temper.” Donnie whispers.

”What was THAT!” 

“Nothing! I was just thinking that maybe you two shouldn’t be up each other’s butt all the time. Maybe they just want some space. Oh god please don’t kill me!”

”No maybe you’re right, they have been acting distant this past week and what do you mean up each other’s butt! You and April are constantly up each other’s butt, so don’t you fucking start.

”What me and April have is none of your business.”

”Yeah whatever.”

Donnie scuffs and leaves Raph to his business.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) is at home crying their eyes out and wishing they didn’t have to feel the pain of their mothers loss. 

Raph tried calling (Y/N) again and thank the heavens they picked up.

”(Y/N)! Baby where have you been? Oh baby I’ve missed you so much. 

“Sorry Raphie I’ve just been at home doing home things.

”Don’t lie to me (Y/N) I know you you’ve been crying.” What happened, you can tell me.”

”Can you just come over? Please?”

Raph has never heard (Y/N) in so much pain before and it honestly broke his heart.

”Alright just hold on I’ll be right there baby.”

Raphael is soon on his way to (Y/N)’s house. When he gets there he goes straight for the window that leads to her room.

”(Y/N) I’m here.” Rapheal whispers.

”You, you don’t have to whisper anymore.”

”What do ya mean? Isn’t your mom home.”

As soon as Rapheal says “mom” (Y/N) bursts into tears.

”Woah, woah, baby what’s wrong? Was it something I said?”

When (Y/N) stops crying they answer.

”It’s mom she’s, shes gone Raph! She’s gone ! 

“Gone? What do ya mean gone?”

”She’s dead Raph. She died early this morning. Remember when I said she was sick and that she might get better?”

”Yes.”

”Well the treatment didn’t work.”

”Awe baby I’m so sorry here come here.”

Raphael wraps his strong arms around (Y/N) and they hug for what feels like hours.

”Ya know I’m always here for (Y/N) no matter what.”

”I know Raphie, thank you for always being by my side.”

”Course it’s what I do.”

”Can I live with you and the guys? You know my dads not in the picture anymore.” 

“I’ll have to ask Master Splinter but I’m pretty sure he’ll be cool with you staying. You’re family anyways.”

So Raphael and (Y/N) made their way into the sewers. 

“Everyone must be sleeping.” Raph realizes

”Not everyone.” Master Splinter chirps in.

So Raphael explained (Y/N)’s situation.

”So what we’re asking is if they could live here with us.” 

“Hmm, I don’t see why not. You and (Y/N) have a special relationship and I can tell that they need you more than ever Rapheal. My son take good care of them.”

”I will sensei I promise.”

Raphael and (Y/N) make their way to Raphael’s room and Raphael closes and locks the door behind him.

”Why are you locking the door? You think I’m in the mood for getting rough in the sheets with you because I’m not in the mood.”

”What? Oh my god babe! NO I wasn’t locking the door because of THAT! I just wanted alone time with my favorite person in the world.”

”Awe, really Raphie you mean it?”

Raphael pulls (Y/N) close to him and hugs them.

”Course I mean it, I wouldn’t of said it if it wasn’t true.”

”Can I say something?” (Y/N) asks.

”Sure shoot.”

”I, I love you Rapheal.”

That was the first time either of them have said it.

”(Y/N)” 

Raphael cups the chin of his partner and kisses them.

”I love you too (Y/N) and I have for awhile.”

”Come on I’m tried and I want to snuggle my man.”

Raphael joins (Y/N) in bed and brings them close to him and snuggles the hell out of them.

”Remember if you ever have a problem you know you can always lay it on me.” 

And with that the two of them fell asleep.


End file.
